UsUk drabbles
by Mysconesarestones
Summary: A series of drabbles about England and America. Lot's of fluff! Human names used. Rated T for occasional colorful words.


**A.N. **By the way, this fic will only be updated when I either get a new idea or get a request since it's just drabbles.

Arthur stared down at the paper on the desk in front of him. He ran a hand through his hair, extremely stressed out to the point where his stomach hurt and he just felt like screaming. He was too wrapped up in in trying to finish the inch thick pile of paper to notice Alfred had come up behind him till the pen he was holding was taken out of his hand.

"Alfred, I need that." He said tiredly, looking up at his husband.

"Babe, it's nearly midnight and you've been working since you woke up. Please just come eat something then we can go to bed because you look exhausted." Alfred said, setting the pen down on the desk.

"No I'm no-"Arthur was cut off by a large yawn.

Alfred gave him a pointed look. "I'll make you some tea and food, alright?" At noon, Alfred had set down his papers and come into the other room where Arthur was working. He had to make the smaller man food and set it in front of him, on top of the papers before Arthur sighed and agreed to eat. Alfred picked him up, taking him to the living room.

Arthur was too tired to do anything other than half-heartedly hit his back. "Git, put me down. I'm not done working…" he mumbled before giving up and resting his head of Alfred's shoulder.

"Shhh. Stay here and I'll be right back." Alfred set Arthur down on the couch so that he had his head on one of the pillows they kept there.

Arthur tried to keep his eyes open but failed as Alfred quickly went to the kitchen and made his tea the way he had seen Arthur fix it every day. He then took a scone that Arthur had made the other day and set it on a plate with butter. Alfred came back into the living room and eased Arthur into a sitting position, making him open his eyes.

"Here. Just eat and then we can go to bed, ok?" Alfred had been watching movies as he waited for Arthur to finish working since the Brit had insisted that he was fine and didn't need any help.

Arthur ate silently after a soft thank you, trying to stay awake.

Alfred kept an arm around him so that Arthur was leaning against his shoulder. He gently rubbed his arm. "Art… Please don't let yourself get so stressed out… You'll hurt yourself. You already have." He said, seeing that Arthur's stress habit of biting his lip had gotten so bad that his lips were raw and red from abuse.

"I'm fine…" He mumbled, finishing the food and tea.

"You're not. I'm calling your boss and telling her that you won't be in tomorrow." Alfred said, picking up the Brit and easily carrying him upstairs. Alfred set him down on the bed, pulling the covers up and kissing his forehead. "Sleep."

Arthur had fallen asleep on the way up and didn't wake as he was set down.

Alfred took his husbands phone off the bedside table and headed downstairs so he wouldn't wake Arthur when he started talking.

Arthur's actual boss was the Queen, however the person who created paperwork for Arthur and liked to yell was a real jerk.

First, Alfred called the Queen seeing as she had more power. The pair were in California so it was about eight AM for the ruler. "Hello! Yes, this is Alfred. Nothing's wrong. I'm just calling to say that Arthur won't be in today. No, he's not sick. He's just really stressed out and needs a day to finish up work and relax. He's been working all of yesterday and today and I had to take the pen away from his a few minutes ago and make him go upstairs and sleep." Alfred's tone had turned worried when speaking about his husband and he ran a hand through his hair.

Luckily, the Queen was understanding and gave Arthur two days off.

"Really? Thank you so much! Don't worry, ma'am, I will." He smiled when the Queen told him to watch Arthur to make sure the Brit didn't overwork himself.

Alfred said goodbye and hung up. Next he had to call paperwork man. "Hello. No, this is his husband, Alfred... I'm America…" he said. Was it that hard to tell who he was? He_ had_ met the man before and he knew that Alfred and Arthur were married.

"Anyway, I'm calling to say that Arthur won't be in today. He has been given today and tomorrow off by the Queen."

"Why should he? He was sick last month! The idiot needs to learn how to get over a damn cold and come to work!" The man on the other end of the line shouted.

Alfred felt his blood boil at hearing the man speak about his husband that way. It wasn't his fault!

"Look. You overwork Arthur every damn day and I'm sick of seeing him come home dead on his feet only to have more paperwork to do! He goes to sleep at midnight and that's only because I take the pen away and carry him upstairs! He's not coming into work for a few days and that's final, you ass!" Alfred hung up.

He didn't realize he had been yelling until he set the phone down and headed upstairs, hoping he didn't wake up Arthur. Upstairs, he was met with Arthur standing in the doorway to their bedroom.

"Al? Who were you yelling at?" The Brit asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Just telling your boss that you won't be in tomorrow. You've got two days off, sweetheart. C'mon lets go back to bed." Alfred said, any trace of anger gone as he wrapped an arm around his small husband.

"But I can't. I have work…"

"Art, you can do it tomorrow. Please sleep, you're exhausted."

Arthur weakly tried to squirm away from him, only making Alfred's grip on him tighten.

"Arthur," he said in a soft tone. "Please…"

Arthur looked up at him, his normally bright eyes dull and tired. Alfred kissed his forehead and led him over to the bed. They both laid down and Alfred slid a protective arm around Arthur.

"Goodnight, babe. Relax, you deserve it." He said softly, kissing Arthur's nose.

Arthur had fallen asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

Alfred smiled at the peaceful look on his husbands face; the look he hadn't seen in a while. He silently promised himself that, no matter what, he would always be there for Arthur when someone needed to take away the pen.


End file.
